forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raxivort
"Originater of xvarts"? Does Volo's Guide to Monsters really say that Raxivort is the originator of the xvart race, meaning the first xvart and creator of xvarts? This would contradict a number of earlier sources. Not that it would be the first time, but I wanted to ask to be sure. Daranios (talk) 19:55, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure which earlier sources you mean. 4e ''Monster Manual 3'' does have different story, but it is completely unrelated to the Realms from what I can tell. In fact, we should probably remove that information from the Xvart article. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:18, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, now I see the new xvarts origin version in the article. Yes, it contradicts Monster Manual 3, as well as the article in Dragon magazine 64 and the Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities - all non-Realms sources. So I guess the information from Volo's Guide should take precedence in both articles, but I think the alternative should be kept in a footnote or something, to be both comprehensive and edition-neutral. Daranios (talk) 19:32, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Question about Raxivort Is this the same Raxivort, who caused the rat infestation in Fogtown in Zelatar, Grazzt's realm? Saya222 (talk) 19:29, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :The history bit from Volo's Guide to Monsters (p. 199) mentions that Raxivort did work for Graz'zt as treasurer before stealing from him, but the lore differs a bit from the 3e source (in the Living Greyhawk ebook, he is said to have been his general). I couldn't find any mention of a rat infestation, although that could very well be his thing. Is there a source for that? — Sirwhiteout (talk) 01:32, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Dear Sir Whiteout, ::I'm sorry, I forgot the source. It's from Fiendish Codex 1 (P.121). The similarities are the name and title of Night Flutterer, an affinity for rats, the description as goblinlike creature and having bought Grazzt's anger by stealing from his treasury. The difference is, that he worked dor Grazzt in a position called "Master of Slaves" and no description as a deity. ::It sounds like the same but it's not perfectly clear. Apart from that, it's not a realms-source. ::Best Regards Saya222 ::--Saya222 (talk) 05:07, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Both the 3E Living Greyhawk ebook and the 1E Dragon magazine 64 article call Raxivort Grazzt's Master of Slaves (which was before he became a god), as well as giving him the tile Night Flutterer. So I think this confirms that Fiendish Codex does refer to Raxivort. Daranios (talk) 06:41, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thank you --Saya222 (talk) 07:42, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it does seem like it's the same entity. In all those sources he is sad to have stolen from Graz'zt and has been fleeing since. Since the discrepant information over his precise job under Graz'zt comes from non-Realms sources, I'd say that, whenever sources don't agree, the lore on Volo's Guide to Monsters should be considered the canonical one. — Sirwhiteout (talk) 14:46, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Volo's Guide should take precedence - though with larvae being a major currency among demons and all that, I think there's not much of a discrepancy between being treasurer and having the title Master of Slaves of Graz'zt. :-) Daranios (talk) 11:26, April 15, 2018 (UTC) "Mortal" Race This is super pedantic. So, the infobox lists Rax as being a xvart as a mortal, but why are we claiming that he was a mortal at all. If he worked for Graz'zt, isn't it more likely that he was some sort of demon? Demons are not mortals. ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:10, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :Yes, true, but... isn't "Mortal" within the template meant as "not a god"? I would say that the difference between a mortal and a demon generally is smaller than between a demon and a god. :Second reason is, Volo's Guide is the more recent source and tells us that the xvart are modeled after Raxivort and so on. We can guess that Rax was a demon or some such, but Volo's Guide does not directly tell us, right? On the other hand, the older source Dragon 64 tells us a different story, kind of superseded, but it does come out and tells us Raxivort was a xvart before becoming a god. And xvarts are mortals, right? Daranios (talk) 20:36, January 29, 2020 (UTC) :: OK, that's fair. Let's keep "xvart" in there. ~ Lhynard (talk) 20:50, January 29, 2020 (UTC)